verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Greenpeace
|sito_ufficiale = greenpeace.org greenpeace.it}} /ExxonMobil.]] Greenpeace è un'organizzazione non governativa ambientalista e pacifista fondata a Vancouver nel 1971. È famosa per la sua azione diretta e non violenta per la difesa del clima, delle balene, dell'interruzione dei test nucleari e dell'ambiente in generale. Negli ultimi anni l'attività dell'organizzazione si è rivolta ad altre questioni ambientali come il riscaldamento globale, l'ingegneria genetica e la pesca a strascico. Greenpeace ha uffici nazionali e regionali in 41 paesi, tutti affiliati con Greenpeace International, con sede ad Amsterdam. L'organizzazione è finanziata tramite contributi individuali da parte di circa 2,8 milioni donatori e fondazioni non profit, ma non accetta fondi da governi o grandi aziende. Valori ed organizzazione Greenpeace basa la propria testimonianza su: * azione diretta e non violenta manifestando direttamente in luoghi ritenuti importanti per i messaggi che vuole trasmettere, ma senza l'uso della forza in parte rifacendosi alle teorie di Mahatma Gandhi * scientificità in quanto ogni dossier, report o altra documentazione sono basati su una precedente ricerca scientifica commissionata in maniera indipendente * indipendenza in quanto non riceve cospicui sostegni in denaro da nessun ente governativo o multinazionale privata per evitare possibili manipolazioni dei risultati scientifici o delle attività intraprese. Col passare del tempo Greenpeace migliora la propria tecnica di manifestare introducendo nel proprio modus operandi la presenza costante di giornalisti e fotoreporter per documentare le azioni dirette e non violente, l'utilizzo di gommoni per spostamenti molto più mirati ed efficaci (spunto preso grazie ai marinai francesi negli episodi legati ai test nucleari di Moruroa) e la formazione di equipaggi misti. Uffici nazionali e altri uffici Greenpeace è presente nei seguenti stati (a novembre 2011)Greenpeace International: Uffici nazionali Argentina, Australia, Austria, Belgio, Brasile, Canada, Cile, Cina, Repubblica Ceca, Congo, Danimarca, Figi, Finlandia, Francia, Korea, Germania, Grecia, Ungheria, India, Israele, Italia, Indonesia, Giappone, Libano, Lussemburgo, Malta, Messico, Olanda, Nuova Zelanda, Norvegia, Papua Nuova Guinea, Filippine, Polonia, Romania, Russia, Senegal, Slovacchia, Spagna, Sud Africa, Svezia, Svizzera, Thailandia, Taiwan, Turchia, Regno Unito, USA. Altri Uffici Greenpeace International (Olanda), Greenpeace Australia Pacific. Flotta '' nel porto di Genova, 2006]] Flotta attuale * Rainbow Warrior II * Esperanza * Arctic Sunrise * Beluga * Argus * Sirius Navi passate * Rainbow Warrior * Phyllis Cormack * Vega * Gondwana * Ohana Kai * James Bay * Peacock * Solo * Moby Dick * MV Greenpeace * Amazon Guardian Storia Comitato "Non create l'onda" Il 15 settembre 1971, ancora prima che apparisse il nome Greenpeace, una vecchia barca da pesca (la Phyllis Cormack) salpa da Vancouver (costa occidentale del Canada) con a bordo dodici volontari. Tra loro c'erano Jim Bohlen, Irving Stowe, Paul Cote e tra i giornalisti c'erano Robert Hunter del "Vancouver Sun", Ben Metcalfe della Canadian Broadcasting Corporation e Bob Cummings del "Georgia Strait". Lo scopo era di impedire l'esplosione di una bomba nucleare ad Amchitka (un'isola nell'oceano pacifico settentrionale vicino alla costa dell'Alaska) perché lo scoppio poteva danneggiare una zona naturale protetta (ultimo rifugio per 3000 lontre di mare in pericolo e casa per aquile di mare testabianca e falchi pellegrini) provocando un terremoto e un maremoto. Il rischio era alto e i volontari speravano di impedire l'esperimento per il fatto di essere fisicamente presenti sul posto con una imbarcazione. A bordo c'erano anche dei giornalisti per poter documentare il viaggio. Il gruppo di protesta si faceva chiamare Comitato "Non create l'onda", ma durante il primo viaggio l'imbarcazione fu ribattezzata Greenpeace. L'imbarcazione fu intercettata dalla guardia costiera nei pressi dell'isola di Akutan con motivazioni legate a formalità doganali e, anche a causa delle continue cattive condizioni meteorologiche, sfibrati i volontari decisero di abbandonare l'impresa. Con grande stupore scoprirono di essere sulle prime pagine di tutti i giornali con supporto da parte di molte persone. Nel viaggio di ritorno l'equipaggio incontrò un gruppo di indiani Kwatkiutl che rivelò una profezia secondo cui dei Guerrieri dell'arcobaleno avrebbero salvato il mondo prima che fosse troppo tardi e li dichiararono fratelli di sangue. Grazie all'inaspettato supporto della gente (economico e di volontari) si riuscì a progettare una nuova spedizione chiamata Greenpeace Too, ma la distanza da coprire era troppa e il tempo a disposizione poco, il test venne portato a termine ugualmente il 6 novembre. Si scatenarono molte proteste tra Canada e USA tanto da rendere nota pubblicamente la volontà di non effettuare ulteriori test, da quella volta Amchitka è una riserva naturale per uccelli. Alcuni tra i volontari della spedizione appartenevano al gruppo religioso dei quaccheri che crede nella pratica delle proteste non violente. Questa prima azione diretta e non violenta diverrà tipica della testimonianza di Greenpeace. Moruroa Conclusasi l'esperienza di Amchitka la fondazione Greenpeace avanzava ancora un po' di denaro e in quel periodo dall'altra parte del mondo, a Moruroa nell'oceano pacifico meridionale, stavolta la Francia stava progettando altri test atomici in atmosfera. Greenpeace decise di inserire un annuncio pubblicitario nei giornali della Nuova Zelanda per trovare volontari che vivessero vicino al luogo dell'esperimento essendo Vancouver dall'altra parte dell'oceano. David McTaggart (uomo d'affari canadese emigrato in Nuova Zelanda) rispose all'annuncio contrariato che la Francia avesse deciso di creare una zona di esclusione di 100000 miglia quadrate per i propri test. Era una decisione contraria alle leggi internazionali e al diritto storico di libertà di navigazione goduto da tutti per secoli. Il luogo distava 3500 miglia, McTaggart preparò il suo panfilo, il Vega (rinominato Greenpeace III) e salpò nell'aprile del 1972 con un equipaggio di cinque persone. Il viaggio era pericoloso sia per la lunga distanza da coprire sia perché l'esplosione sarebbe avvenuta in atmosfera con ricadute radioattività nel raggio di 100 miglia. McTaggard possedeva un documento preparato con molta cura dall'Università di Aukland in cui si dimostrava che le norme citate dai francesi per la zona di esclusione di 200 miglia erano illegali. In virtù della Legge del Mare il panfilo aveva il diritto di portarsi fino al limite territoriale di 12 miglia da Moruroa. Il panfilo fu subito individuato e gli indizi a disposizione dei volontari per confermare loro di essere osservati erano molti, ma non si intimorirono e continuarono e si portarono fino al limite delle 12 miglia, da lì in poi furono costantemente seguiti da una nave militare francese. L'esperimento fu ritardato, i francesi temevano reazioni a livello internazionale se la bomba avesse ucciso l'equipaggio. I segnali da parte dei francesi furono molteplici: un aereo a volo radente sopra il Vega, la "scorta" navale, un pallone aerostatico con il detonatore, ma il Vega rimaneva in zona fino allo speronamento da parte di un dragamine che fece male i calcoli in condizioni di maltempo. I marinai francesi erano tesi e spaventati dalla situazione, il panfilo venne traghettato fino alla zona dell'esperimento per poter essere riparato. Il Vega a questo punto ripartì e l'esperimento fu inevitabile. McTaggart iniziò una battaglia legale per essere risarcito del danno subìto "nell'atto di pirateria", con il protrarsi della burocrazia però decide di rinunciare. L'anno successivo, nel 1973, la Francia decise di riprendere gli esperimenti e McTaggart si ripresentò con il Vega riparato e un equipaggio con anche dei fotoreporter, ma i francesi, senza perdere tempo, lo abbordano e lo feriscono, Anna-Marie Horne riesce a fotografare il tutto e a salvare il rullino mentre il panfilo viene sequestrato e l'equipaggio deportato. La notizia della protesta e dell'assalto dei francesi fa il giro del mondo e, nel 1974, la Francia annuncia la fine dei test atmosferici. Campagna balene Mentre McTaggart era alle prese con la questione di Moruroa Robert Hunter e il biologo Paul Spong lanciarono una campagna contro il continuo massacro delle balene La caccia alle balene era praticata da secoli, ma col tempo il ritmo era aumentato e si temeva l'estinzione. Nel frattempo l'olio di balena era stato sostituito da surrogati sintetici e la carne, inizialmente a buon mercato per la gente del Giappone del dopoguerra, era diventata una questione d'élite. La Commissione internazionale per la caccia alle balene (IWC), nata per proteggere le popolazioni di cetacei, era invece stata complice di alcuni fra i peggiori massacri della storia della caccia alle balene. I due volontari perciò volevano manifestare contro la caccia praticata da Giappone e Unione Sovietica. La tattica che si adottò era quella di gommoni veloci per interporsi tra le fiocine delle navi e le balene in mare. Nel settembre 1974 venne aperto il primo ufficio a Vancouver e le due barche finora utilizzate vennero richiamate in servizio. Spacciandosi per uno studioso di balene, Paul Spong riuscì a recuperare delle carte nautiche con i luoghi di caccia e nel giugno del 1975 l'occasione fu il passaggio vicino alla California delle baleniere sovietiche. I sovietici vennero colti a cacciare balene giovani violando la normativa. Le scene di caccia, nonostante i gommoni interposti tra fiocina e balene, vennero filmate e diventarono tristemente famose. Quando la "Phyllis Cormack" fa ritorno in California, i membri dell'equipaggio vengono accolti come eroi. Nel 1982, l'IWC vota l'adozione di una moratoria sulla caccia commerciale alle balene, operativa dal 1985, che è tuttora in vigore. Ad esempio si calcola che nel 1900 ci fossero 250000 balene azzurre ridotte a 6000 nel 1972 e rimaste 400 nel 1982. Greenpeace aveva di nuovo attirato l'attenzione pubblica e gruppi di attivisti sorsero ovunque. Nel 1976 i sostenitori si aggiravano intorno ai 10000. Con i fondi raccolti riuscì ad acquistare una nave più grande e a dipingerla con un arcobaleno secondo la profezia indiana e ad effettuare un secondo viaggio ad ostacolare le baleniere russe e, questa volta, salvare le balene Campagna foche Nel 1982 Greenpeace orientò la propria attenzione anche all'uccisione di migliaia di giovani foche (che, dopo la nascita, rimangono dal manto bianco per due settimane prima di seguire la madre in mare) ogni anno nel mese di marzo. La prima idea fu di spruzzare un innocuo colorante verde alle foche per rendere inservibile il manto. In Terranova questa pratica rese furibondi i cacciatori tanto da essere bandita dal governo canadese. In seguito i volontari si aggrapparono ai cuccioli per impedire l'uccisione a bastonate, ma questo non riuscì a fermare il massacro. La soluzione doveva avvenire lontano dai ghiacciai. L'Europa era la destinazione, lontana dal massacro, delle pelli e Greenpeace fece pressione ai vari parlamenti e governi per impedire l'importazione delle pellicce. Nel 1984 la Comunità Europea vietò l'importazione di qualsiasi manufatto di pelliccia di foca. Scorie Nucleari Nel giugno del 1978 la Rainbow Warrior si diresse verso i mari della Spagna per impedire nuovamente la caccia alle balene da parte di Islanda e Spagna, ma durante il viaggio l'obiettivo mutò. A 600 miglia dalla costa sudoccidentale inglese c'era una "zona di scarico" di scorie nucleari in mare aperto. In America già dal 1972 non si scaricavano più in mare questo tipo di scorie per motivi ecologici. La notizia che fece mutare l'obiettivo fu che erano previsti degli scarichi di barre d'uranio, utilizzate in sottomarini a propulsione atomica, vietati da trattati internazionali. I volontari si posizionarono con i gommoni proprio dove la nave inglese stava scaricando le scorie, ma nonostante questo lo scarico continuò senza preoccuparsi per la sicurezza dei volontari fino a lasciar cadere un barile direttamente sopra un gommone. Il tutto fu sempre filmato e trasmesso in TV. Intanto la campagna diventava sempre più organica e Greenpeace cominciò a chiedere la chiusura dell'impianto di Sellafield che scaricava in mare plutonio accusandolo di causare un tipo di cancro nei bambini della zona. Il messaggio che si voleva dare era che il trasporto di rifiuti pericolosi accresce la probabilità di incidenti e fuoriuscite e chi permette il trasporto internazionale di tali rifiuti non incoraggia l'industria ad usare metodi più puliti. Nel 1985 Greenpeace era appoggiata anche dai sindacati inglesi che si rifiutavano di far trasportare dagli operai i barili di scorie ai moli per lo scarico. Da quell'anno il governo britannico abbandonò tale pratica e cominciò a cercare località sulla terraferma. Evoluzione di Greenpeace come organizzazione Nel 1977 nacque Greenpeace UK da un legame di McTaggart con Amici della Terra e in Francia fu aperta la filiale francese da Remi Parmentier. Nel 1978 fu fondata Greenpeace Olanda e la filiale olandese del WWF accordò una sovvenzione per finanziare una campagna contro la caccia alle balene in Islanda. Si comprò così una nave su cui fu dipinto un arcobaleno ed una colomba, la nave fu chiamata Rainbow Warrior secondo la leggenda indiana. Nel Nord America però Greenpeace stava andando in pezzi, forti personalità erano in urto tra loro ed i debiti aumentavano. Nel 1977 Robert Hunter diede le dimissioni da presidente, Paul Watson, accusato di non condividere la tattica contro la caccia alle balene, fu deposto ed in seguito fonderà Sea Shepherd. L'ufficio di Vancouver fece causa all'ufficio di San Francisco (molto più facoltoso) per violazione del marchio di fabbrica, San Francisco reagì facendogli causa per diffamazione, si formarono vari gruppi autonomi tutti operanti sotto il nome Greenpeace. McTaggart giunto in America fece da pacere. I funzionari di USA e Toronto incontrarono i membri di Vancouver per giungere ad un accordo. Greenpeace Europa accettò di pagare i debiti di Vancouver, tutti i gruppi si unirono sotto il nome di Greenpeace International e McTaggart fu eletto capo esecutivo e presidente. Sotto la sua guida l'organizzazione funzionò molto bene sebbene sembrasse, a volte, una dittatura. Spesso il problema era la gestione del segreto per poter portare a buon fine le azioni dirette e non violente ed evitare l'allerta delle autorità con conseguenti ingiunzioni legali ed impedimento dell'azione. I sostenitori ordinari, ridotti a scrivere lettere e fare banchetti informativi, si sentivano talvolta tagliati fuori dalle decisioni e dall'azione. Venne eletto un Consiglio Internazionale con due rappresentanti per Europa, Nord America e Australasia ed il metodo McTaggart garantiva l'uscita, con successo, su giornali e televisioni. All'inizio degli anni ottanta i sostenitori erano 25.000, il primo ufficio internazionale venne aperto in Inghilterra e successivamente spostato ad Amsterdam. Ogni organizzazione internazionale dà un quarto delle proprie entrate a Greenpeace International per la manutenzione delle navi e per organizzare campagne in tutto il mondo. Agli inizi del 1986 dopo esser stato co-fondatore di Greenpeace sempre ai vertici dell'associazione Patrick Moore si dimette ed esce di scena. Rifiuti tossici In Europa l'uso di pesticidi in Columbia Britannica e l'uso di prodotti chimici tossici con scarico in fiumi e mari, soprattutto da parte di Paesi Bassi e Germania, divenne una causa di preoccupazione. Nel 1980 il porto di Rotterdam fu il teatro di una continua manifestazione (a cui partecipò la Rainbow Warrior) contro lo scarico di tonnellate di rifiuti acidi nel mare del Nord e il coinvolgimento della Bayer. Questo incuriosì giornali e opinione pubblica e, nonostante quella volta lo scarico avvenne lo stesso, due anni più tardi la Bayer cessò di attuare tale pratica. In quel periodo la Beluga (battello fluviale di Greenpeace) attrezzata con un laboratorio a bordo fece il giro dei maggiori fiumi europei e delle coste del mare del Nord per controllare il livello di inquinamento. Nel frattempo le priorità di Greenpeace cambiarono leggermente per passare dall'esclusiva azione diretta ad una ricerca e documentazione scientifica dei problemi di interesse attraverso i laboratori allestiti in imbarcazioni e motopescherecci grazie ai fondi raccolti. Evacuazione di un'isola Intorno al 1985 la Rainbow Warrior venne attrezzata con delle vele e Greenpeace schedulò un viaggio per le isole dell'oceano Pacifico e affrontare di nuovo i francesi con i loro esperimenti a Moruroa. Il viaggio iniziò il 15 marzo e l'obiettivo principale era l'arcipelago delle Isole Marshall e, in particolare, l'isola di Rongelap. In quella zona erano stati effettuati molti esperimenti atomici in atmosfera tra il 1946 ed il 1958 e gli isolani erano stati più volte nel raggio delle ricadute radioattive. Erano stati evacuati e successivamente tranquillizzati, ma le piogge provocavano ustioni e molti di loro si ammalavano di cancro. Era proibito mangiare verdura e frutta locali e, due volte l'anno, veniva fornito loro del cibo in scatola da parte degli americani. Fu chiamata in aiuto Greenpeace che progettò ed eseguì un piano di trasferimento dell'intera popolazione con materiale personale annesso in un'isola a 10 ore di viaggio con la Rainbow Warrior in quattro viaggi e due settimane di lavoro. Reduce da quest'impresa la Rainbow Warrior si diresse ad Auckland per successivamente terminare la spedizione a Moruroa forte di maggior sostegno organizzazione e volontari. Bomba al porto Agenti segreti Un'agente segreto, Christine Cabon, venne infiltrata sotto falso nome dai servizi segreti francesi nell'ufficio di Greenpeace ad Auckland. Suo compito era di informarsi sulle decisioni di Greenpeace riguardo alla questione Moruroa. Altri agenti, addestrati come sommozzatori, arrivarono alla fine di giugno in una baia nel nord della Nuova Zelanda come turisti; con loro avevano esplosivo, un gommone ed equipaggiamenti per sub. All'aeroporto di Auckland invece arrivarono i due "sposini svizzeri" Alain e Sophie Turenge, copertura per il maggiore Alain Mafart e il capitano Dominique Prieur. Il giorno dopo giunse in aereo il responsabile dell'operazione, il colonnello Louis-Pierre Dillais. Scoppia la bomba La Rainbow Warrior arrivò ad Auckland il 7 luglio e il 10 luglio, durante una festa a bordo per il compleanno di Steve Sawyer (responsabile del viaggio) alle 11:38 scoppia la bomba. Il colpo fu attutito dall'acqua e quindi quasi non percepito per chi era sulla terraferma, ma sulla nave fece tremare tutti, procurando uno squarcio di quasi un metro sullo scafo. Il capitano Peter Willicox ordinò a tutti di abbandonare la nave, prima di andarsene il fotoreporter Fernando Pereira andò a recuperare le macchine fotografiche. Alle 11:40 scoppiò la seconda bomba facendo cadere a terra il fotoreporter privo di sensi e al buio, annegò a causa dell'acqua che entrava dallo squarcio mentre la nave si rovesciò coricandosi sul fianco. I servizi segreti francesi colpevoli Questo era il primo attentato terroristico in Nuova Zelanda. Dopo due mesi di indagini da parte della polizia neozelandese e di Greenpeace, il 17 settembre, il giornale Le Monde annunciò che l'ammiraglio Lacoste e il ministro della difesa Charles Hernu erano al corrente dell'operazione di sabotaggio e forse l'avevano ordinata. Due giorni dopo venne destituito l'ammiraglio e il ministro diede le dimissioni. Il 22 settembre il primo ministro dichiarò, in un discorso in TV, che la nave era stata affondata da agenti segreti francesi per ordine del governo. Solo i due finti sposini furono processati, gli altri riuscirono a scappare, a 10 anni di carcere. L'8 luglio 1986 furono rilasciati dal carcere in Nuova Zelanda e confinati nell'atollo militare francese di Hao. Il governo francese pagò 7 milioni di dollari come risarcimento a Greenpeace con scuse ufficiali alla Nuova Zelanda e un'indennità imprecisata alla famiglia di Pereira. Dopo l'attentato La Rainbow Warrior era impossibile da riparare così il suo servizio si concluse con il recupero dei macchinari a bordo e l'affondamento al largo. Greenpeace cominciò immediatamente a raccogliere fondi per l'acquisto di una nuova nave. L'episodio del sabotaggio e affondamento ebbe un intenso effetto mediatico che si tradusse in molti nuovi sostenitori in tutto il mondo. La Vega assieme ai velieri Alliance, Vanangian e Breeze salpò con destinazione Moruroa con a bordo il capitano della Rainbow Warrior. I francesi avevano tre navi da guerra di supporto a Moruroa mentre un'altra pedinava Greenpeace nell'oceano pacifico. A metà ottobre Vega dovette rinunciare alla guardia dell'atollo per problemi tecnici legati alla dinamo, ma gli altri panfili rimasero nella zona. Durante l'ultimo tentativo di Vega di avvicinarsi al punto dell'esperimento (sotterraneo) otto commando francesi arrembarono il veliero e arrestarono l'equipaggio e l'esperimento ebbe luogo. Antartide L'obiettivo di Greenpeace, dopo Moruroa, era di fare dell'Antartide un Parco mondiale. Lo strato di ghiaccio dell'Antartide contiene il 90% dell'acqua dolce del mondo. Greenpeace decise di portare avanti questa campagna perché l'Antartide rimanesse il posto meno inquinato al mondo, evitando di cacciare la fauna presente ed intaccarlo per l'estrazione di materie prime preziose come petrolio e metalli compromettendo definitivamente l'incontaminazione del posto. Greenpeace decise di inviare una propria nave (la Gondwana) in Antartide con a bordo giornalisti che documentassero la situazione di spartizione e trivellazione del continente per ottenere il consenso dell'opinione pubblica. Fu addirittura fondata una base scientifica propria di Greenpeace sul continente. Durante il viaggio verso l'Antartide la nave dovette affrontare vari problemi legati al ghiaccio a partire dagli iceberg fatti di ghiaccio molto compatto e potenzialmente devastanti per la nave e dai banchi di ghiaccio che si formavano e saldavano attorno alla nave intrappolandola con rischio di rimanere bloccati per mesi (rischio sfiorato nel Mare di Ross). Colonie di pinguini A seguito del trattato del 1988-89 per lo sfruttamento dell'Antartide i francesi stavano preparando un grande aeroporto per aerei da trasporto nei pressi della loro base a Dumont d'Urville. Il progetto contemplava la distruzione dei nidi di 30000 pinguini. Il sospetto era sul possibile utilizzo dell'aeroporto per l'importazione di escavatrici pesanti per l'estrazione di minerali nonostante i motivi ufficiali fossero per il trasporto di attrezzatura per una nuova stazione scientifica. La pista venne occupata dai volontari di Greenpeace per impedire la prosecuzione dei lavori. I continui spostamenti di forza dei volontari e il loro riposizionamento furono documentati dai giornalisti, anche Jacques-Yves Cousteau prese a cuore la causa lanciando una raccolta firme che, con la rilevanza di un milione di firme, chiese un cambiamento di politica del governo francese sull'Antartide. Durante gli spostamenti della Gondwana ci fu la possibilità di portare all'attenzione di nuovo il problema della caccia alle balene da parte del Giappone con ancora momenti di tensione a causa anche di una collisione. Questo portò anche alla firma, da parte della Commissione internazionale per la caccia alle balene di una risoluzione che chiedeva al Giappone di porre fine alla caccia delle balene. Antartide Parco mondiale L'Australia fu una delle prime grandi nazioni a cambiare politica riguardo all'Antartide. Riconoscendo di poter sfruttare i propri territori l'Australia sostenne, attraverso il proprio primo ministro Bob Hawke nell'estate del 1989, la creazione di un Parco Mondiale in Antartide. A ruota seguì anche la Francia per la prima volta d'accordo con le affermazioni di Greenpeace. Fra i paesi contrari però c'erano Gran Bretagna e USA, agli sforzi di Greenpeace si unì anche il WWF con sempre più numerosi paesi a favore del Parco mondiale. Il 4 ottobre 1991 22 nazioni firmarono un protocollo del Trattato Antartico (conosciuto in inglese come Protocol on Environmental Protection to the Antarctic Treaty e a tutt'oggi ratificato da 27 nazioni) con il quale sostanzialmente si proibisce lo sfruttamento dell'Antartide per scopi economici, con grande soddisfazione dopo 8 anni di testimonianza Greenpeace poté riportante la propria più grande vittoria come movimento ecologista. Greenpeace in America Latina Dopo vent'anni di testimonianza, nel 1991, Greenpeace poteva contare su 30 uffici nazionali collegati alla sede centrale di Greenpeace International ad Amsterdam ed oltre 4 milioni di sostenitori. Nel 1992, in occasione del Summit della Terra (anche noto come Conferenza di Rio) tenutosi a Rio de Janeiro in Brasile, Greenpeace ebbe un grande rilancio nell'America Latina, la nuova Rainbow Warrior fece il giro di molti porti nel suo viaggio inaugurale in occasione del vertice. Erano presenti già uffici in Brasile e Argentina, ne vennero aperti di nuovi in Guatemala, Messico e Cile. Nell'estate del 1992 venne effettuata la più grande azione nel sud America, l'obiettivo era di attirare l'attenzione sulla dannosità di una centrale nucleare nella città di Zarate in Argentina. In Brasile ci fu una protesta contro le piantagioni di eucalipti australiani che causavano la distruzione delle foreste amazzoniche costringendo gli indigeni ad emigrare. Greenpeace in Russia Dopo il disastro nucleare di Cernobyl (nell'aprile del 1986) Greenpeace fu autorizzata ad aprire un ufficio a Mosca entrando nel blocco sovietico oltre la cortina di ferro. Il problema, in questo caso, fu che in molti stati sovietici non era permessa l'opposizione al regime monopartitico e conseguentemente molti aderirono a gruppi ecologisti per camuffare le loro attività politiche. In questi paesi i grandi problemi erano legati alle guerre civili e alle carestie più che all'ambiente. Nonostante questo Greenpeace era fermamente convinta che se la gente ha terra, fiumi e laghi puliti ha più possibilità di nutrirsi senza dipendere da altri paesi. Campagna Mare Nel 1991 l'ONU vota una risoluzione per mettere al bando la pesca con reti pelagiche (le così dette reti a strascico) e le derivanti (le spadare) con soddisfazione di Greenpeace. Nello stesso anno Greenpeace è al largo di Genova per raccogliere, e fornire successivamente, dati sul disastro petrolifero della Haven denunciando il trasporto insicuro di petrolio con quelle che vengono considerate "carrette del mare". Nel 1994 l'IWC approva un progetto di Santuario Antartico delle balene in seguito alle azioni di Greenpeace e all'appoggio della Francia e finalmente nel 1999 i ministri di Italia, Francia e Principato di Monaco consentono la nascita del Santuario delle Balene nel mar ligure chiesto da Greenpeace dal 1989, ma nel 2000 Greenpeace denuncia, con un tour della nave Vega nel mar Tirreno, lo scarico di fanghi tossici provenienti dal porto di Livorno direttamente nell'area del santuario con il conseguente blocco da parte delle autorità. Nel 2002 viene prolungata la moratoria sulla caccia alle balene da parte dell'IWC in un momento in cui avviene una vera e propria compravendita di voti da parte del Giappone smascherato da Greenpeace. La Greenpeace International seafood red list è un elenco delle specie marine abitualmente pescate e presenti nella grande distribuzione a maggior rischio di uno sfruttamento non sostenibile."Greenpeace International Seafood Red list" Ozono Nel 1992 su commissione di Greenpeace viene prodotto il primo frigorifero che rispetta l'ozono (il Greenfreeze prodotto da una piccola azienda tedesca) mentre, con la ratifica del protocollo di Montreal, viene bandito l'uso dei CFC (dannosi per l'ozonosfera) entro il 1996. Nel 1993 Greenpeace Italia ottiene un risultato significativo con l'approvazione da parte del parlamento italiano della legge più avanzata in Europa per la protezione dell'ozonosfera (dismissione della produzione di CFC entro il 1995). Campagna Inquinamento Nel 1991 dopo una pesante pressione da parte di Greenpeace il consiglio dei ministri della Comunità europea proibisce, con la Direttiva 1991/414, l'uso di pesticidi con alto rischio di inquinamento delle falde acquifere. Nel 1994 la Convenzione di Basilea proibisce l'esportazione di rifiuti pericolosi ai paesi del terzo mondo. Nel 1995 Greenpeace approda nella laguna di Venezia per denunciare la presenza di diossine e conseguentemente la magistratura dispone la chiusura degli scarichi dell'Enichem e avvia un'indagine. Greenpeace denuncia la pericolosità degli inceneritori come causa di tumori per la produzione di diossine e il disincentivo alla raccolta differenziata, nel 1996 dopo un'azione a Napoli la USL locale decide la chiusura dell'inceneritore. Nel 1999 in seguito alle denunce di Greenpeace sulle tossicità di alcune materie plastiche utilizzate nei giocattoli per bambini numerose aziende annunciano l'eliminazione del PVC "morbido" dai loro prodotti. Finalmente nel 2001 viene vietato a livello mondiale l'uso del TBT (tributilstagno) come antivegetativo per le navi. Shell e il caso Brent Spar Nel 1995 Shell ottiene l'autorizzazioneBBC News da parte del governo britannico all'affondamento nel Mare del Nord della piattaforma petrolifera Brent Spar. Greenpeace è contraria alla manovra denunciando il rischio di contaminazione per la presenza di idrocarburi, sostanze radioattive ed altre altamente inquinanti. Con Greenpeace si schierano Germania,Danimarca e Norvegia con boicottaggi e qualche atto di vandalismo (dal quale Greenpeace si dissocia subito) da parte di tutta la popolazione e persino inviti al boicottaggio da parte del ministro all'ambiente danese. Con un'azione Greenpeace cala due attivisti sulla piattaforma mentre è trainata in mare. In conclusione Shell decide di abbandonare il progetto con un certo imbarazzo da parte del governo britannico. In quel periodo ci fu una lettera di scuse da parte di Greenpeace perché una indagine indipendente aveva riscontrato che la quantità di sostanze inquinanti era minore alle rilevazioni di Greenpeace stessa.Independent In quel caso Greenpeace cercò di non creare un precedente che aprisse una normale pratica di smantellamento nel Mare del Nord e, grazie alla propria azione e al boicottaggio da parte dei tre stati che si affacciano sul mare, con le convenzioni di Oslo e Parigi del 1998 viene proibito l'affondamento delle piattaforme petrolifere nell'oceano Atlantico (OSPAR)Greenpeace Archive. Foreste pluviali L'associazione ambientalista si è sempre mossa verso la conservazione delle ultime foreste pluviali presenti sulla terra a favore di una gestione sostenibile delle stesse. Nel 1995 Greenpeace manifesta contro il taglio delle foreste presenti nel Clayquot Sound nella Columbia Britannica ed in seguito il governo canadese accetta la proposta di modificare i metodi di gestione forestale. Nello stesso anno Greenpeace registra una vittoria in Russia con l'inserimento della più grande foresta primaria europea nel patrimonio dell'umanità da parte dell'UNESCO. Nel 2001 Greenpeace denuncia il commercio illegale di mogano amazzonico che avviene in Brasile, questa mossa costerà delle minacce di morte al responsabile di campagna brasiliano, ma anche divieto di taglio e commercializzazione del mogano da parte del governo brasiliano. Successivamente il legno di mogano entrò sotto la protezione della convenzione internazionale CITES. Sempre nello stesso anno una vasta area dell'amazzonia viene protetta in seguito alle manifestazioni di Greenpeace a favore delle popolazioni degli indios Deni. In Italia dal 2002 avviene la produzione di fazzoletti su carta certificata FSC da parte di COOP che rende merito a Greenpeace. Dal 2003 viene proibita con un bando da parte del consiglio di sicurezza dell'ONU l'importazione di legname dalla Liberia perché alimenta i conflitti armati nella regione. Riscaldamento globale . Copenhagen, 10 dicembre 2009.]] Da anni Greenpeace si è impegnata affinché venissero prese delle decisioni per risolvere il problema del riscaldamento globale. Dalla fine degli anni ottanta l'ONU con il comitato scientifico sui cambiamenti climatici (IPCC) monitora la situazione e, con il protocollo di Kyōto, la comunità internazionale ha affrontato il problema. Nel 2001 George Bush, durante i colloqui di Bonn rende nota la decisione che gli Stati Uniti non firmeranno il protocollo di Kyōto e Greenpeace attiva una campagna chiamata Stop Esso. Con un rapportoCampagna Stop Esso Greenpeace cercò di dimostrare il coinvolgimento dell'American Petroleum Institute e della ExxonMobil nella lobby esercitata sulle decisioni prese dagli Stati Uniti d'America sul protocollo di Kyōto chiamando in causa il vicepresidente Dick Cheney. La multinazionale ExxonMobil fa causa a Greenpeace Francia per la modifica del logo "Esso" con la sostituzione delle due "S" con il simbolo del dollaro (E$$O). Il giudice multa Greenpeace per 5'000 Euro al giorno obbligandola a eliminare il logo dal sito webLogo censurato. Nei successivi appelli Greenpeace riesce a ottenere l'assoluzione appellandosi alla libertà di espressione. Con l'uscita nel 2007 del Fourth Assessment Report dell'IPCC avviene una convergenza di idee a livello mondiale e il problema viene preso sul serio e considerato reale. Sempre nel 2007 al 33º summit del G8 ad Heiligendamm in Germania sul mar Baltico Greenpeace ritorna a manifestare con il messaggio "Act Now!" rivolto ai paesi che stanno prendendo decisioni sui cambiamenti climatici, ma ci saranno degli spiacevoli episodi legati alla violazione "dell'area rossa" da parte dei gommoni di Greenpeace e un inseguimento della poliziaYouTube:G8 summit - protest by sea. OGM Sul finire degli anni novanta Greenpeace si concentra sulla questione degli organismi geneticamente modificati (OGM) e accoglie con piacere la direttiva europea 2001/18/CELa Repubblica con cui si sottolinea il principio di precauzione atto ad evitare la coltura in campo aperto con possibili contaminazioni, la necessità di un lungo periodo di sperimentazioni prima dell'immissione sul mercato di cibi OGM e l'etichettatura dei cibi stessi. Successivamente concentra le attenzioni alla normativa sugli OGM per quanto riguarda i mangimi animali. In Italia con campagne quali Se c'è Aia c'è soia e ParmigiaNOgm cerca di far approvare una legislazione più restrittiva su tutte le mangimistiche ed un'etichettatura riguardante anche i mangimi utilizzati per gli animali. Nell'estate del 2007 Greenpeace porta a Strasburgo un rotolo con 1'000'000 di firme chiedendo il controllo della mangimistica animaleTecnalab.it. Campagna Toxic Incenerimento Sempre a fine anni novanta Greenpeace concentra i propri sforzi contro la pratica dell'incenerimento e a favore della raccolta differenziata. Gli inceneritori vengono denunciati come rischio ambientale e sanitario a causa della produzione di sostanze quali diossine e furani che sono composti cancerogeni. I sostenitori dell'incenerimento dal canto loro riportano i controlli sulle emissione e rivendicano la legalità della pratica perché molto al di sotto dei limiti stabiliti per legge (in Europa ad esempio dalla direttiva europea 2000/76/CE). Greenpeace punta sul fatto che quelle sostanze cancerogene sono bioaccumulabili. Chiede che la pratica venga bloccata perché disincentiva la raccolta differenziata e perché il risparmio di energia che si ottiene dal riciclare più volte un materiale è superiore all'energia prodotta dall'incenerimento dei rifiuti. Greenpeace inoltre punta sul fatto che l'incenerimento non elimina le discariche in quanto le ceneri vanno in quel modo smaltite. Rifiuti elettronici Nel nuovo millennio Greenpeace si concentra sul problema dei rifiuti elettronici, sul loro smaltimento incontrollato in Asia e sulla presenza di sostanze pericolose come PVC e ritardanti di fiamma bromurati all'interno della maggior parte delle schede elttroniche. Chiede che venga approvata una legislazione come ad esempio REACH in Europa. In seguito comincia a pubblicare un rapporto sullo stato dell'elettronica verde ogni 3 mesi in cui si mettono in competizione le maggiori aziende nel campo della telefonia e dell'elettronica in base alle loro dichiarazioni pubbliche in fatto di smaltimento dei rifiuti elettronici e di utilizzo di sostanze pericolose nei componenti elettronici. La mira ricade su Apple che, nonostante le insistenti richieste nel tempo, tace sull'argomento. Nasce così la campagna GreenMyAppleGreenMyApple che mira a far prendere una posizione chiara ad Apple ed instaurare un circolo virtuoso fra le varie aziende in quanto Apple è considerata una azienda leader nel settore e nell'innovazione dei prodotti. Agli inizi del 2007 Greenpeace ottiene i risultati sperati con una dichiarazione di intenti pubblica da parte di Steve Jobs Ceo di Apple attraverso il sito web ufficiale dell'azienda con la risposta A Greener AppleA Greener Apple da www.apple.com. Note Bibliografia * * Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * Sito Internazionale * Sito Italiano * Caso Brent Spar sul sito di Greenpeace * Greenpeace Italia (storia) * Greenpeace International (storia) Fonti * Categoria:Greenpeace Categoria:Organizzazioni internazionali Categoria:Organizzazioni ambientaliste Categoria:Organizzazioni non governative